Mum's Letter
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Harry goes to accept his inheritance and makes a shocking discovery. A letter to him from Lily is said to hold all of the answers. A small story, probably 2-3 chapters. Romance for mentions of past Severus and Lily relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Mum's Letter

Harry; SeverusxLily mentioning

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Mum's Letter

Finally everything had settled down since the war ended and I defeated Voldemort. The victory obtained after all of the drama happened a month ago and now it had finally settled. But that still didn't stop the influx of letters full of thanks and gratitude I was getting. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad people are grateful for what I did, but it was really nothing; I wanted to be done with it just like everyone else. However, not only was I known for surviving the Killing Curse and defeating Voldemort, but now known for doing it again and succeeding with no chance of his resurrection. Being Harry Potter would never guarantee any sort of privacy, alone time, or being left alone when I didn't want people around. Sometimes I wished that I wasn't Harry Potter; sometimes I wished I had a different last name that wasn't so popular with all of Wizarding Britain.

At the moment I was in Diagon Alley on my way to Gringotts. I wasn't sure if the goblins would be so happy to see me considering the last time I was here, I destroyed the place with Ron and Hermione and flew away on their dragon. Stopping in front of the large, white building and debated whether or not I should go inside. But I did need to look over my parents' wills and receive my inheritance, so I decided to forgo my hesitance and walk in. Before I could however, a familiar voice called out to me.

"Harry!"

Turning around I saw Ginny running up to me, a smile on her face. I gave a small smile in return, knowing that it was forced. Ever since the end of the war, Ginny had been persistently bugging me about whether we were getting back together. I couldn't blame her for wondering since I kissed her in Hogwarts on the night of the battle. I must have unintentionally instilled some hope in her. To be truthful, I just didn't have feelings for Ginny anymore, not the way she had them for me. It sounds crazy considering I dated her, then broke up with her to protect her, and basically watched her on the Marauder's Map while hunting Horcruxes. But despite that, I actually had time to think and I've come to realize we aren't exactly suited for each other. It was possibly Mrs. Weasley pushing us to be together coupled with Ginny already liking me before we ever met and the fact that I wanted to be a part of the Weasley family more than I already was that led me to believing that Ginny and I were great together. Now that I thought about it, I didn't focus on her much to begin with when we were dating.

"Hey, Ginny," I replied.

Ginny smiled at me and I cringed slightly from the amount of adoration and love she held in her eyes for me; luckily she didn't notice. Pushing her red hair behind her ear she said, "Fancy seeing you here."

Nodding I said, "I guess so."

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you thought about us getting back together. You said you needed some time to think and it's been a week. So are we going to start dating again? If so, I already know the perfect place you could take me," Ginny said, her brown eyes sparkling as she spoke.

Closing my eyes, I knew what I was about to say was going to crush her spirits. Taking a deep breath I said, "Ginny, I've been doing some thinking, and not just about you, but everything else as well. And I have come to the conclusion that after everything that I have been through and looking back on how I really feel about you, I think it would just be better if we were friends rather than boyfriend or girlfriend."

Ginny looked completely taken aback and she spluttered, "Wh-Wh-What do you m-mean?"

"I mean that I don't like you the way you want me to, Ginny. I'm not even sure I did that way when were dating before," I said. "I'm sorry Ginny, but there is no way we are ever getting back together."

I knew I had hurt her feelings extremely, but I was standing by what I said and no one was going to change my mind about it. As I watched Ginny run off crying, I began getting my mind ready to deal with the storm that was going to be the Weasley brothers and their mother. Ginny is spoiled by them all and is used to getting her way, not to mention they all already expected me to date and marry their little sister who had them wrapped around her fingers, so they weren't going to be too happy with this news. Oh well, I've dealt with worse things.

Turning back to Gringotts I climbed the stairs and entered the bank, giving a nod to the goblin that was standing by the door. I walked into the main room and walked down the large aisle, wondering if the goblins were over the stunt that my friends and I pulled. Judging by their fierce glares and grumbling, obviously not. Reaching the main desk I said, "Excuse me."

The goblin looked up from his parchment and stared down his nose at me before saying, "Mr. Potter, thank you for freeing our world."

"Uh, you're welcome," I said, kind of surprised that I wasn't being spoken to harshly or with disregard. Even though the goblins all seemed to look the same to me, I didn't recognize this one. "I um, I came to accept my inheritance and look at my parents' wills."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Please follow me," the goblin said before hopping down from the large desk and walking down a hallway. I followed him to an office where he told me to wait for a bit. Not even five minutes after he left, another goblin walked in, and this one female though. She looked at me and smiled saying, "Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Sheevannalynn and I will be helping you today."

I nodded and said 'hello' while waiting for her to sit in the chair behind the desk and get situated about why I was here. Finally she said, "You are here to accept your inheritance, yes?" I nodded in response. "Alright then, I will need to take a drop of your blood and place it here on this _Acceptance of Inheritance_ form and then you will be able to view you're parents' vaults and their wills. Now usually their wills would be with the Ministry, but for some reason your mother insisted hers be in her vault."

"Why?" I asked out of curiousity.

"I can't say, but I imagine that it was because she has something on hers that doesn't match up with her husband's and didn't want anyone in the Ministry to know it. I can't blame her though; those wizards and witches are too nosy for their own good. Now if you will please extend your hand, we can get the inheritance underway," Sheevannalynn said.

I gave her my hand and watched as she pulled out a small knife and placed the on the tip of my middle finger. She quickly and swiftly sliced it, me barely flinching from it, and allowed by blood to drip on the document right over the line to place my signature. I watched as the blood splatter seeped into the document before disappearing altogether. I watched it as I healed by finger, wondering what would happen next. Even now, I'm still not completely versed in the world of magic. A few seconds later, a name appeared on the line, my signature. However what it said shocked me completely.

 _Harrison Severus Snape_

"Wh-What is this?" I asked in confusion and shock.

Sheevannalynn looked at the paper and said, "This would be your acceptance of your inheritance, Mr. Pot-, no Snape."

Snape? _Snape_? Why in the world would the name Harrison Severus Snape appear and not Harry James Potter, my real name? Before I could ask any more questions to the nice lady goblin, she said, "Now let us go to your mother's vault. It was stated that you see hers first right after you accepted your inheritance. Also, she requested that as soon as you enter it, take the letter with your name on it and read it in privacy. She said it would explain everything. Now, let's go."

I nodded dumbly as I followed the goblin, my mind whirling with what I had just seen. We rode down to the vaults in silence until the cart finally stopped in front of a large vault with engravings of lilies on it. This was my mother's vault; it would be hard to mistake it for anyone else's. Sheevannalynn pulled out a key and unlocked the vault, opening the door wide.

Stepping inside I was amazed at all of the fancy things inside of the vault, most likely coming from her marriage to my dad. But if so, then why would the _Acceptance of Inheritance_ document have Snape as my last name and not Potter? Remembering about the letter, I looked around for it and finally spotted it. It was sitting in the middle of a bunch of mum's things, obviously from the Muggle World. They looked like treasured possessions of hers that she got before moving to the Wizarding World. Walking over to it, I picked up the envelope that obviously held the letter in it and was shocked once again to see the name scrawled on it in what was mum's handwriting.

 _Harrison Severus Snape_

What was going on? Whatever it was, mum's letter obviously held the answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Mum's Letter

Harry; SeverusxLily mentioning

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Mum's Letter

 _Part 2_

Harrison Severus Snape? Was my mother trying to imply that I was possibly Professor Snape's child and not James Potter's that I and everyone else have known to be since forever? I couldn't wrap my mind around it all. I was Harry James Potter, wasn't I? But that official document was magically designed to sign my real name from my blood and instead of Harry James Potter, it signed Harrison Severus Snape. Did I just get Snape's inheritance? If so, why? I stared down at the letter that mum left for me, contemplating if I should really open and read it.

"Would you like to look over Lily Potter's will now?" Sheevannalynn asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the lady goblin before looking back at the envelope in my hand. Shaking my head I said, "No, not today. Is it alright if I come back another time to look over the wills?"

Sheevannalynn nodded and answered, "That is fine, Mr. Snape. I did not expect you to look over everything today. Processes such as these take time, especially for those that have been orphaned their whole lives and only are just able to accept their inheritance if they have one. Now let us go back up, shall we."

After mum's vault was closed and sealed shut once again, we took the cart back up and got off before walking back towards the main part of the bank. As we walked Sheevannalynn said, "Next time you come, just ask for me and I will be happy to assist you once again."

Nodding I said, "Thank you very much. Have a good day."

The lady goblin nodded and walked away and I walked towards the exit. As soon as I stepped outside I looked back down at the letter in my hands. Mum's letter had the answers to the questions I had circulating in my brain. The main one that was stuck at the moment was whether I was really Professor Snape's son and not James Potter's.

I know mum and Professor Snape had been friends in their youth, but that ended when he called her a Mudblood out of embarrassment and anger. No matter how many times he apologized, she wouldn't forgive him because he was going to become a Death Eater. And then he decided to protect me to honor her after her death. I get that he loved her, but my mum didn't love him that way, did she?

"Mr. Potter!"

"Potter!"

"Harry Potter!"

Startled I looked up to see a whole lot of people coming towards me, wanting to thank me all over again for saving them and the Wizarding World. Usually I let them do so, no matter how much I didn't want their thanks, but not today. I had way too much on my mind at the moment to be dealing with the crowd at the moment. Turning on the spot I Disapparated away, heading to Grimmauld Place to get away from them and read the letter.

* * *

I sank down into the armchair that was in the bedroom that I was occupying, letting out a sigh before looking at the envelope. It was now or never to read the letter, I guess. Opening it I pulled out the piece of folded paper and gazed at my mother's handwriting for a moment. It was so pretty and curly, but also legible; my handwriting would and could never match it. Taking I deep breath I began to read.

 _My dear Harry,_

 _By the time you receive and read this letter, I will be long dead, the war will be over, and you will have questions that need answers. I have written this for you should you survive and find out the truth. I'm sure you are wondering about the origins of your name and whether it is true or not. I am the only one who knows the truth about your birth, Harry. Not James, not Sirius, not Dumbledore, and not Severus; just me,_

 _Darling, I am sorry to say that what you know about yourself and your parentage is a lie. I regret deciding to go along with this ruse, but I felt I had no choice. You see Harry, James is not your birth father; Severus is. As the envelope this letter will sit in said, your name is Harrison Severus Snape, not Harry James Potter._

 _Contrary to popular belief, I did not hate Severus after our falling out. He was my best friend and I treasured him greatly, more than he or anyone else will ever know. I should have been more understanding with him about what happened between us, but I let my pride get in the way, along with James, Sirius, and everyone else's cruel words. I understood Severus better than anyone and I failed to be the understanding friend he had. I regret to this day for letting all of that happen the way it did. It was while I was engaged to James did I begin to really think about how I felt for Severus, and I realized it surpassed friendship. Unfortunately I could not tell anyone that, as by that point he was a full fledge Death Eater. But I was surprised when he paid me a visit the night before my wedding to James. He once again apologized for what happened in Hogwarts and I finally forgave him for it. We talked the whole night and he let me know just how much I meant to him, how much he loved me and only me. I was so overwhelmed I cried in his arms until I fell asleep, only to wake up alone._

 _The wedding went on and I suddenly found myself to be Lily Potter, but I wasn't as happy as everyone thought or made me out to be. James couldn't see it though, too absorbed in the fact that he was married to me and gloating about how he knew we would end up together and married one day. We went on our honeymoon and returned and I decided to get some fresh air. I ended up returning to my old home and I saw Severus in what we called "our spot". He was surprised to see me there and I could tell that he was crushed by seeing the Potter family marriage ring on my finger. But even so I knew he loved me and that was why I could see it hurting him more than he was letting on. It was then that I realized that I was wrong to marry James, but I could do nothing about it. We were bonded and could not marry another if we wanted to unless one of us died; it was what James wanted and I stupidly went along with the idea. Even so, I realized that I had always loved Severus and loved him the way he loved me. We spent the day together and I confessed to him how I felt about him while also apologizing for how horrid I acted after our falling out. Severus had already forgiven me though, even if I felt I didn't deserve it. I kissed him and we ended up snogging afterwards. I'm sure you can imagine what happened after so I won't go into detail, but I will say that that was the best time of my life, being held in Severus' arms for a final time. I told him I loved him before I left, but I'm not sure he really believed me._

 _I later found out I was pregnant and James was ecstatic about having an heir. He believed he impregnated me during our honeymoon and after our return, but based on how far along I was according to the MediWitch that checked me, I knew the baby wasn't his. However I decided to keep my mouth shut. When it came time to birth you, I couldn't help but cry because the real father of my child wasn't there with me because he didn't even know you existed, at least not as his. You're hair was black, apparently like James' when he was born before it began to take on a bit of brown, and you had my green eyes. You definitely could have passed for James' son, but I knew that as you got older who you would really look like and I couldn't let anyone know about my infidelity or that you were Severus' child. So after James left to tell the others about you, I asked the MediWitch for another birth certificate and put your real name on it along with the name of your real father, Severus Tobias Snape. And just to make sure I placed some of your blood on it to finalize it. When a child is born into the Wizarding World, their blood is dropped onto the birth certificate to automatically add them under their parents at Gringotts. I did not do this with the other certificate where it states that James is the father and surprisingly, no one noticed. After that I placed advanced Glamour Charms on you to make sure that as you grew, you would look like James. It will be when, and only when you accept your inheritance you obtain your natural features, though I do not know how long it will take._

 _Harry, I am so sorry that I hid this from you. You don't know how much I regret doing so, but you come to realize that there are decisions that you have to make in this world, no matter who they affect. I wish Severus could have known about you, know that you are his son. Maybe he would have loved you just like I do, would have loved that he had a son. Unfortunately he will never know and I can never tell him._

 _Sweetheart, if there is one thing that I want you to know then that is this: don't be fooled by someone based on their outer exterior. Because those that you truly care about will always show you who they really are and there is more to them than what meets the eye. I knew that with Severus but I let my hurt and pride make me believe that he was just as bad as those he was with in Slytherin House. I wish things could have been different, but they are what they are and I cannot change that. Now I leave this information with you to decide what to do. Whether you choose to believe me or not, whether you choose to accept this or not, it will not change the fact that you are Harrison Severus Snape. But do not let this information weigh you down, my love._

 _Once again, I am so very sorry and I wish I could fix everything. Mummy loves you so much, Harrison. And I'm sure that if Severus knew about you, he would love you, too. Take care, sweetheart._

 _With all my love and regret,_

 _Lily Evans_

I didn't know that I had tears running down my face until the words blurred in my vision. I couldn't believe all of this; it was too much to take in. My real father was Professor Snape and neither him nor I knew. That meant that I had had a parent still living, someone in this world that could have meant something to me if I had known. But all I ever did was make him irritable and think horrible things about him.

I cried harder as I realized the last things I ever said to Snape was that he was a coward, a murderer, so many hurtful things. How could I have said that to my own father? Granted I did not know, but still it hurt. And now he was gone, dead for putting his life on the line to protect my own for my mum. There was nothing I could ever do that would pay that man back for everything he ever did for me, even if he had no idea I was his son.

Feeling a headache coming on I walked over to the bed and kicked my shoes off before placing the letter on the nightstand and pulling back the covers. I got in and laid my head on the pillow, deciding to rest for a bit, though all the while I kept thinking that I was now Harrison Severus Snape, and I was okay with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Mum's Letter

Harry; SeverusxLily mentioning

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Mum's Letter

 _Part 3_

 _Where am I? What am I doing here? Everything is so dark here, kind of like when I'm dreaming. Wait, am I dreaming right now?_

 _"_ _Harry."_

 _Who said that? Looking around, I noticed a little sliver of light in the distance. I took a hesitant step towards it, only to stop and wonder if that light I was seeing was the light tunnel people see when they die._

 _"_ _Come this way, Harry. There is nothing to be afraid of."_

 _I suddenly recognized that voice. It was mum! Bursting into a sprint I ran towards the light, watching as it grew bigger and bigger until it was blinding. Jumping through I landed on my feet somewhat gracefully, noticing I was wearing a blue t-shirt-, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. I wasn't wearing my glasses, but I was used to that whenever I was aware in my own subconscious. But I wasn't here in…wear was I?_

 _Taking in my surroundings, I recognized this setting to be the place where my mother and Professor Snape played when they were children. There was the big tree (willow, I think) and the lake. But I then remembered I rushed here to find my mother. Looking around I called out, "Mum! Mum, where are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm here, my love," mum's voice came from the tree. Turning I saw her come out from behind the tree with a smile on her face. Her red hair was cascading down her back in waves with a silver headband holding back her hair from her face. She was wearing a white sundress that flowed from the waist down with short laced sleeves with white ballet flats adorning her feet. Mum looked to be no more than twenty-one, like when she died, but even so she looked beautiful. With a loving smile on her face she said, "Hello, Harry."_

 _"_ _Mum," I said in awe. Even after always getting some sort of glimpse of her over the years, I was still in awe of seeing her in front of me, real or not. I reached out my hand to touch her, only to retract it. I wasn't sure if I would be able to touch her, just like all the other times I tried and could not._

 _Mum seemed to understand why I was hesitant to touch her and she reached out and placed her hand on my shoulder. It felt so real, so solid. Reaching up I placed my hand on hers, only to be surprised that I could actually feel her. Tears weld up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from spilling over. My mother wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I sobbed into her shoulder, completely overwhelmed at finally being able to touch the woman who birthed me._

 _I finally stopped crying about five or ten minutes later, I'm not sure. All I know is that I eventually stopped. When I pulled away she wiped my tears and kissed my forehead before saying, "Congratulations, sweetheart. You made it. Not only in the war, but here to see us. We have been waiting to see you."_

 _Confused I asked, "'We'?"_

 _Just then the sound of a throat being cleared was heard. Turning around I saw none other than Professor Snape standing and looking at us with a smile on his usually stoic face, looking as young as my mother looked. He too was dressed in white; white slacks, a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned white button-up, and white shoes on his own feet. His black hair was tied back by a white ribbon and his pale skin didn't look as pale as usual. But the thing that really caught my attention was his black eyes and how they shone brightly while looking over mum and me._

 _Suddenly feeling nervous I said, "H-Hello, Professor."_

 _I honestly didn't know what to say. I just found out this man was my real father and after everything that's happened, I wasn't sure what to do in his presence, especially with my mother present._

 _Snape stepped forward and reached out towards me. I flinched a little when he placed his hand upon my head, but was surprised when he rubbed my head affectionately. Looking up into his softly smiling face, I was surprised when he said, "I am proud of you, son."_

 _"_ _Really?" I couldn't help but ask._

 _"_ _Of course I am. I always have been. And I'm sorry of how I treated you over the years, Harrison. I wish we had more time to get to know each other. Even if you are finding a hard time accepting me as your real father, I wish we could have been on better terms. But don't forget that your mother and I are looking over you from here and will be waiting for your return, in either your dreams or when it becomes your time to pass on." He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze before saying, "We love you, son."_

 _Another hand was placed on my other shoulder and mum said, "Yes, we love you dearly; never forget that."_

 _Feeling overwhelmed once again I began to cry as I was filled with so much love. They both hugged me close and I held them just as tightly, savoring this moment in case I woke up early. Sniffling I said, "I love you guys, and I too wish we could have been on better terms."_

 _Pulling away they both smiled at me before wrapping arms around each other. I had to admit that even they looked good together. Snape, my father, suddenly smirked and said, "Just so you know, no one is going to believe they are looking at Harry Potter anymore. And long hair is rather befitting of you, and it is tame for once."_

 _"_ _Sev," mum said while lightly hitting the man his chest. Snape chuckled and kissed my mother on her forehead, surprising me with the display of affection._

 _Mum turned back to me and said, "We will look forward to your return, Harry. Until then, keep your head up in this new chapter of your life."_

 _I was about to say something, only to suddenly be pulled away from my parents. I reached out to grab them, only to be continuously dragged away until I could no longer see them in front of me._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I looked around my room, sighing as I realized that I had just woken up from a dream. But it was so vivid, so real, almost like I was really there. I went to sit up only to groan and hiss in pain. My whole body was sore, _very_ sore. Throwing my sheets off of me I grabbed my glasses and placed them over my eyes before walking over to the mirror that was standing in the corner. And as soon as I saw myself, I let out a surprised yelp.

Looking back at me was, well _me._ But it didn't look like the me I was used to seeing. The person looking back at me taller than I ever knew myself to be, black hair sleek and falling just a bit past my shoulders, and my normally soft features were sharper and I had to admit I looked a bit like my real father, Severus Snape. The only think that proved I was still the son of Lily Evans was my eyes and nose. I touched my face and kept staring at myself, not believing that this was my true appearance, but also in awe about it. Well, mum's letter did say that the Glamour Charms she placed on me would disappear some time after I accepted my inheritance.

Still in a bit of shock, I couldn't help but be alright with this. I actually looked like my own father and not the man thought to be my father. I then wondered how James Potter didn't wonder how deep my mother's and Snape's friendship ran, but then again he and everyone were against them from the beginning and tried to separate them before they did so on their own. It didn't matter, I guess. I knew the truth about my parents' relationship and it would remain confidential with me.

A knock from the front door brought me out of my musings and I left to go and answer it. Opening the door I saw Hermione standing on the other side of the door. I momentarily forgot that I would look different to my best friend as soon as she saw me. Hermione's brown eyes widened in surprise and she looked at me in confusion before saying uncertainly, "Harry?"

"Hey, Hermione," I said in response, nervous about how she would suddenly perceive me.

Hermione looked over me for a moment before saying, "You're…tall."

I couldn't help but laugh as I invited her inside. We walked to the kitchen where I made us both a cup of tea and listened to my friend's endless questions about my sudden change in appearance and how it happened. Placing a cup of tea in front of her I said, "I will tell you, but you cannot tell anyone else about it. I want to be the one to do so."

"I won't tell Harry, promise. Now tell me why you look like Professor Snape," Hermione said.

After taking a sip of tea I fell into my story of how I went to accept my inheritance at Gringotts and found out about my real name. I then told her about the letter in my mother's vault, momentarily leaving to go and retrieve it and allowed her to read the piece of paper. A few minutes later Hermione looked up from the letter and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Harry," she said softly. "I can't believe that Lily would carry this secret and hide it from everyone, especially the one person who deserved to know."

"But you understand why she couldn't do that, Hermione," I replied.

"But still! I don't think I could ever be brave enough to do what your mother did."

"She's one of the bravest witches to ever grace Wizarding Britain. I wish I had gotten to know her. Not only her, but Severus as well. I've accepted he's my father and that he loved and still loves my mother, but I'm still wrapping my head around it. And, and I know this may sound strange, especially after considering our history, but I actually hold a bit of…of love for him. You know, like how you love your own dad. That doesn't sound weird, does it?"

Hermione shook her head with a smile on her face before answering, "Of course not. I mean, you found out he didn't really hate you, just who you looked like. Then you find out he was actually protecting you for all of these years as a way to honor your mother. He actually cared about you in a way no one would understand, and I'm sure he would have loved you if only he knew you were his son and not James Potter's. And now you know that your life, as far as your parentage goes, is a lie. It's a lot to take in, but don't doubt your feelings, Harry."

I smiled and thanked her before telling her about the dream I had, about how I saw both mum and Severus in their favorite spot as kids and how they looked no more than in their early twenties. I even told her everything that Severus had said to me, that he was proud of me and that they both loved me. If Hermione's tears hadn't fallen before, they looked to be on the verge of it now.

Reaching over I took her hand and gave it a squeeze before saying, "Thanks for being understanding and listening, Hermione."

She smiled and said while squeezing my hand in return, "Of course, Harry. It was better me than Ron."

"Yes, how is that going, anyway? You know, now that you two are dating."

"Oh, that. We actually called it quits."

"Really? I thought you two were going strong now that your feelings were out in the open."

"Yes, I did too. But it didn't take me long to realize that we aren't really suited for each other. Ron wasn't too happy, but I needed to listen to my heart. Mrs. Weasley isn't too happy about it and lets me know it every chance she gets. I'm wondering if I should just move out and find a place of my own."

"Well, you can stay here for the time being until you do, if you want to."

"Are you sure? What about Ginny being over?"

"Ginny and I aren't getting back together. I ran into her at Gringotts and told her that. She was upset and I expect Howlers and angry visits, but I'm standing my ground. Besides, we've lived together in close quarters for months before."

Hermione smiled and made sure I was positive about her living at Grimmauld Place with me before agreeing, saying she would return to the Burrow and pack her things before returning. I walked her to the door and gave her a hug, once again thanking her for not judging me about my appearance and what I found out. After telling me it was what a true friend would do, she said, "Just so you know Harry, I'm sure that if Professor Snape were alive, he would accept you as his son just the same as he has in his death."

I smiled and replied, "I think he would, too."

Telling her I would see her later, I watched as she Disapparated away before closing the door. I decided to start cleaning the living room up a bit while I waited for Hermione's return. And all the while, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I thought of what my parents said. They said that they would be looking over me until we met again in a different life. And I would keep that and their love with me until that time came.

I then realized I didn't thank mum for her letter in my dream, but I'm sure she knew how I felt. Even so, I still said out loud softly, "Thanks mum."

A twinkling sound was heard and I turned to see a white lily appear on the mantle of the fireplace. Walking over to it I noticed that it had black tips on its petals. I then noticed the black feather lying next to the flower with a white tip. Picking them both up I smiled and caressed them softly before placing them back on the mantle, watching how the setting sun's rays landed on them, making them seem to sparkle. Smiling wider I continued to clean, knowing that my parents Lily Evans and Severus Snape were with me and always would be.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of Mum's Letter. I hope everyone enjoyed this short story. I would also like to give a quick thanks to kalilje for always reading and reviewing my stories and her words of encouragement. Once again I hoped everyone enjoyed this story. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
